


Trigger

by misumaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Frottage, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: There was a smear of blood on Rufus’ cheek. Tseng wasn’t sure who it belonged to, but Rufus didn’t seem particularly concerned.Or, Rufus really enjoys watching Tseng work.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Season of Kink





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Taboo' square on my Season of Kink card. Beta as always by the lovely LdyBastet! :)

There was a smear of blood on Rufus’ cheek. Tseng wasn’t sure who it belonged to – hoped like hell it didn’t belong to Rufus himself – but Rufus didn’t seem particularly concerned.

And why should he? All six assailants lay dead on the floor, bodies strewn among the scattered chairs and one overturned desk, blood soaking into the expensive office carpet. Perhaps it would have been prudent to leave one alive for questioning, but he’d been acting on instinct. The men had been dead before the vice-president had even had a chance to draw his own weapon. 

There were questions to be answered, of course, like how the hell they’d managed to get so far into the building in the first place. Was the Junon office really so incompetent when it came to security? But he’d worry about that later. Tseng quickly checked the surroundings to make sure no-one else was likely to burst in, then holstered his gun as he turned back to his charge. “We should withdraw.”

Rufus, however, made no indication that he wanted to move. His back was against the wall – sensible, it cut off some escape routes, but also meant no-one could get behind him. “Why? They’re all dead, aren’t they? Maybe I want to stay here and appreciate your handiwork.”

It was a little hard to tell at a glance thanks to the sheer number of layers Rufus wore, but Tseng was fairly certain he knew exactly what kind of appreciation Rufus meant. There was that tell-tale smirk on his face, the one that he always gave Tseng before inevitably dragging him into doing something they shouldn’t. He always fell for it too. Still, he had to at least make a token effort.

“There may be more on the way. It would be remiss of me not to get you to a safe location before making sure the building is secure.”

“Always so professional…” Rufus shrugged, not budging an inch. “So what? If there’s more, you’ll take care of it. It’s always a pleasure watching you work.”

A tiny motion caught Tseng’s eye – Rufus’ hand was on his custom-made shotgun, fingers playing teasingly along the barrel. Apparently, he had no interest in being subtle. In which case, Tseng felt able to speak freely right back. 

“And what would your father say if he found out you were getting off on watching me kill people for you?”

“He’d be disappointed. But when isn’t he?”

A fair point, and one that meant he’d already lost. It always had been hard to say no to Rufus.

In a few steps Tseng had crossed the room, carefully stepping over the bodies as he did so. Rufus lounged back against the wall, body open and willing as Tseng pulled him into a kiss. Tseng thumbed over Rufus’s cheek, checking that the bloody smear really was that and not a sign of injury. A scar marring that perfect skin just wouldn’t do, but maybe… Maybe it would make Rufus look more dangerous, a truer reflection of what lay underneath. Make everyone realise they weren’t dealing with a pampered and useless figurehead. 

Tseng threaded his hands into Rufus’ hair, messing up the elegant, slicked-back style and getting blood on the strands. From his own hands, no doubt, but he hadn’t even realised it was there. When could that have happened? It looked fresh, and the smear he’d wiped from Rufus’ cheek wasn’t enough for this. He’d taken out the first attacker with his bare hands before pulling his gun, so maybe… It was that, or he was injured himself and just hadn’t realised it – he’d have to check once he finally dragged himself away from Rufus. 

Now that they were pressed up against each other, it was easy to feel just how hard Rufus was. Apparently, he _really_ enjoyed watching Tseng work. The reliable part of Tseng, the one that kept its cool even when Rufus was pulling him into doing something reckless or dangerous, reminded him that they didn’t have much time. Either someone would come looking for them once they realised what had happened or more of the attackers could burst in at any time. He worked efficiently, unbuttoning and unbuckling as few layers of Rufus’ outfit as possible to get them what they both wanted. At least his own suit was far more practical. It was just as well – it was amazing how just a little teasing from Rufus could leave him desperate for more. 

Rufus’ gasped against Tseng’s mouth as the Turk’s hand found their cocks and started to rub them against each other. It wasn’t gentle, nothing about the encounter was, and Rufus rewarded the roughness of Tseng’s strokes by nipping and biting enthusiastically at his lips. Tseng responded by taking one of Rufus’ hands and pinning it against the wall, preventing him from trying to take control. Rufus’ other hand remained firmly attached to his gun, although for whose benefit that was, Tseng wasn’t sure. Maybe Rufus just liked the additional thrill of power in his hands as his faithful subordinate got him off. 

A small part of Tseng wished he could take his time, savour the experience a little more, but he couldn’t have slowed down, even if he wanted to. Rufus was insistent, thrusting back against Tseng’s hand as hard as he could manage. All the while he continued to assault Tseng’s mouth, peppering in endearments about just how good Tseng looked while he worked in between each violent kiss. It was all Tseng could do to keep up, breath stuttering and vision flashing white as they both came over his hand. 

Bloody fingerprints marred Rufus’s formerly pristine suit. At least the top layer covered the majority of the most incriminating ones – Tseng didn’t particularly relish the thought of trying to explain that one once they got out of there. Thankfully, Reno wasn’t on duty that day, or Tseng was sure he’d never hear the end of it. 

Suit as presentable as he could manage, Tseng opened the door a crack and motioned for Rufus to stay behind him as he checked out the hallway beyond. 

“No sign of any other intruders, but we’ll take it slow.”

“And if we do run into anyone?”

Tseng checked his gun, giving Rufus just the slightest twitch of the lips. “I’ll just have to make sure to give you a show.”


End file.
